Diva
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: Kitty and Marley get it on after Diva. Now an actual story.
1. Chapter 1

**I've got one word for y'all: DIVA. I watched the Diva episode and there was a Karley moment for a split second, where Kitty was on the floor with Marley above her and I just thought: What would happen after that song, when they're getting undressed?**

(Marley's POV)

We killed that song! I've never felt so confident than in that song! Jake and Ryder were practically drooling over me, but I wasn't focused on them. Well, I was, until Kitty and I decided to improvise and I ended up with her below me in her sexy green dress, arching her back off the floor and smirking seductively at me, her hazel eyes a shade darker and her pupils dilated, her blond locks framing her face. I could smell her perfume and for a split second my hand brushed against her collarbone. The onslaught of how she looked, how she smelled, how she acted and how she felt went straight to my core.

So here we were, in the bathroom, the other girls had already left. Tina closed the door and i pushed Kitty into a stall, slamming the door closed and locking it. She yelped in surprise and I kissed her roughly, she opened her mouth to gasp and I forced my tongue into her mouth, our tongues met and we both moaned her hands trailed my sides ending on my ass, squeezing lightly. I unzipped her dress to find that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, i attached my lips to a pink nipple and Kitty moaned loudly.

"Oh god, Marley!" I answer with a soft bite and she threads her fingers through my hair. I pull the dress completely off and do the same with her panties. I kiss my way up to her pulse point and bite down, then I suck... hard. It's going to leave a huge ass hicky and we both know it. I lift a finger and run it through her folds, she's practically dripping.

"God, you're so wet!" I exclaim and she squirms in anticipation. I enter her with two fingers, pushing them into her roughly; she moans and bucks up into my hand. "You love it rough hey? You slut." Kitty moans really loudly as I add a third finger. My pace is slow and torturing, I'm taking my time to drive the other girl into mush.

"Oh god, Marley please just go faster!" she begs and I pick up my pace alternating speeds so that she can't get used to one. Her walls are fluttering and I can tell that she needs just one more push to cum. I curl my fingers in an arc shape and hit her g-spot. She cries out in ecstasy as she cums, coating my hand in her juices. I smile, pulling my fingers out of her, but before I can lick them clean, she grabs my hand and takes one of my fingers in her mouth, running her tongue around and over it. She repeats the action with my other two fingers while staring into my eyes seductively. She flips us over and before I can register what's happened my clothes are off and she's pulled me onto the toilet seat, spreading my legs as wide as they can go. She nibbles and kisses my thighs making her way to my center and takes a long lick through my folds.

"Mmm...Kitty..." She make an eight shape about four times and then latches onto my clit, sucking and biting softly, she brings two fingers to my entrance and slides them into me easily. Her pace picks up and she pumps into me repeatedly while sucking my clit. I take a fistful of straightened blonde hair and she starts to hum. I get thrown over the edge. "KittYYYY!" I scream as I come, she licks me clean and helps me stand up. We take each other in and before I know it Kitty's thigh is in between my own. This could go on for a while yet...

**Like I said, it's just random. Please review! 3**

**-EmoChildP**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally supposed to be an oneshot but swimmerKim suggested I continue it and well, chapter two!**

**I don't own glee.**

(Marley's POV)

I walked up to my locker and entered the combo. I pulled the door open and a note slipped out, I grabbed it before it could drift to the floor.

_Don't think that was one time thing, you have three people fighting over you now. ;)_

It was written in neat scrawl across the small paper in black ink. Someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around to see Jake, He was standing hunched over with his dazzling smile on show, I knew his 'I wanna ask you out' face. I smiled back but i wasn't really interested at the moment.

"Hey Marley, so I was wondering if you would want to hang out at my place this Friday?" He sent me a Puckerman smirk but it didn't affect me like it normally did. My brows furrowed in confusion, normally I would be a blushing mess right now but I just wasn't affected by him like I was before. I folded the note from Kitty and tucked it in my locker before turning back to him.

"Let me get back to you." Lies. It was as if I could see his ego grow and I had to suppress an eye role. He pecked me on the lips and it was just different. I always thought he had the softest lips but ever since diva they disgusted me, they were rough and hard compared to Kitty's soft and inviting lips. Images of Kitty flooded my mind at full force and my knees nearly gave way.

"Hey three-nippled-ex-boyfriend, move so I can talk to Marley over here." Came a familiar voice from behind Jake He moved aside and glared at her she had her HBIC smirk on and my legs felt even weaker.

"What do you want Kitty?" The small blonde rolled her eyes so hard that I was scared that they would roll right out of her head and make their way down the hall.

"Well, if you must know half-Obama, I want to speak to Marley about Diva." He clenched his jaw, spun around and wheeled away on his scooter. She looked at me and smirked.

"Hi." I said shyly. She let out a barky laugh.

"Now, you're shy?" She asked and gave me a seductive look. She leaned in so her soft and oh so kissable lips were right next to my ear. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who jumped me against the bathroom wall." I gasped at the memories and she let out a husky laugh. She pulled away and her dark hazel eyes locked onto mine. "Well, Marley darling, you got my attention and I don't intend on letting my three-nippled-leftovers or twinkle-toes-six-nine-Stevie-wonder on getting you without a fight on my part." She says bluntly and straight to the harsh point (well harsh on Jake and Ryder respectively. Sometimes Kitty can come up with the most creative names.)

"Kitty, I, uh..." She silences me with a finger to my lips.

"What did you think would happen? You would fuck me senseless and the next day I would forget about it and I could continue making your life living hell?" She asked and I didn't say anything because that's exactly what i thought would happen. "Well news flash sweet-faced-blue-eyed -beautiful-but-oh-so-naive -bed-goddess, that was the best I've ever had and I'm NOT letting you go, we barely know each other but there's defiantly an attraction, a strong one, I mean, GOD I couldn't walk straight for two days, and that's all we need until I can take you on a mind-blowing date, where we can get to know each other and find out that it's more than just a physical attraction here." She said the last part with a gesture between me and her. Her face was only an inch away from mine and because she said that all in only one breath her slightly laboured breaths were hitting my lips witch still had her finger gently over them.

"I, uh-"I say again. She smirks. Her hazel eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Breadstix, 8pm, Friday." She says and throws me a wink before spinning around and stalked down the hall. I blinked again, completely stunned.

"Whoa." Was all I could manage to say. I knew I had three people fighting for me now, not all in the same way though, Jake was physical, defending me with a protective fist, trying to win me over with his Puckerman charm, Ryder was fighting romantically, remembering special things about me and being sweet, but Kitty, she was sneaky, she makes evil and cruel plans to fight Jake and Ryder for me, she's also a goddess when it comes to sex and I can't shake the feeling that there's just more to the small blonde than a bitchy, smart mouthed cheerleader.

Suddenly an idea came to me and I pulled out my cell-phone, I dialled a number that's become familiar to me lately. It rung once, twice, three times before a raspy voice came through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Santana, I need your advice..."

**Chapter one is done... oh check me out imma like . Anyway, tell me what you think, reviews=more updates OR/AND faster updates OR/AND longer chapters. Please review. And swimmerKim: I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter and I'm still open to any ideas you may have.**

**-EmoChildP**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I know that I'm not supposed to do author note chapter thingies but I had to get this out. Most of you will hate me after this little announcement though...**

**I'm not completing this story.**

**Got you didn't I? LOL! I'm just kidding. But I've come to a realisation that I'm waaaayyy in over my head so... I'm pausing this story until further notice. I'm pausing The scars of our past, Her kind of parties (Both of them) and Diva. Instead: I'm focusing on What if. I hope you don't totally hate me, but, my mother's getting married and I've got, like, six art projects and I'm moving to a different country and I've got exams, so I'm just **_**slightly **_**busy. I still love you all and I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. *Puppy eyes***

**-EmoChildP**


	4. Real Chapter 3

**Yay, Chapter 3! I dunno when I found time to write this but, here we go! *Claps hands twice***

**I do not own glee.**

(Marley's POV)

"What d'ya need?" She asked.

"Well, you know Jake and Ryder are killing each other for me." I said.

"Yeah? Has Kitty joined the mix yet?" She asked casually. I made an unintelligent sound of disbelief.

"How- What- Huh?" Was all I could manage to squeak out.

"Oh please Marley, I'm Santana Lopez, my gaydar is legendary. I was in physical pain when I saw Pretty little liar." She said after a Santana-like scoff. "I'm guessing you called the all-powerful Santana Lopez on which one you should choose, am I right or am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sigh.

"I say you should wait them out, go on a date with all of them and then watch them around each other." She said and I could see her shrug in my mind's eye.

"Ok, thanks Satan." I say.

"It's all in being a mentor." She says and I can picture her waving her hand above her head dismissively.

I hung up and made my way down the hall.

"Hey Marley! Wait up!" I heard Ryder call and slowed down for the boy. He jogged to catch up with me.

"Hi, Ryder." I say and he smiles.

"Hey, so I was wondering if we could move our date on Friday." He says and I nearly face palm, remembering our date, he asked me after Diva but I was a little... distracted. I just said yeah ok, and rushed off to the bathroom.

"Yeah sure, no problem." I say, smiling. He sighs and thanks me before rushing off to football practice. I walk to the cafeteria and sit at the glee table but my eyes kept flitting over to the cheerio's table, to Kitty. I feel a blush coming on and take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Hey Marley, why are you blushing?" Brittany yells as if I'm on the other side of the school. The whole table looks at me with questioning looks and so do the maths geeks and the Cheerios who are the tables closest to us. My cheeks and ears are on fire as I look down to my lunch, embarrassed.

"She's probably thinking of Jewbama." Says A familiar snappy voice as she sits down next to me, there's very little space between me and Joe so she's pressed against me. My body goes into overdrive. "Or the Bieber-wannabe-Stevie-wonder." She says and leans in to my ear. "Maybe even a certain little Kitty-Cat?" She whispers in my ear and I shiver. She leans back and smirks at my body's reaction to her, looking very pleased with herself. I shoot her an irritated glare but she just gets up again. "I'm going to the bathroom." She says looking at me, before walking off swaying her hips subtly. I get up and follow her almost instinctively. I reach the bathroom and she just grabs me and crashes our lips together, I respond immediately she pushes me into the stall and starts clawing at my clothes, I help her remove my top and bra in a blur and she attaches her lips to a nipple, I moan and she giggles gleefully before hushing me and continuing her administrations to my breasts. She pulls my jeans down and I take a sharp breath when she runs her finger through my embarrassingly wet folds.

"MmKitty..." I moan and she applies pressure to my clit, I momentarily lose control of my hips, bucking into her hand.

"Jeez Marls, so wet for me..." She says and plunges two fingers into me unexpectedly, I let out a short shriek of pleasure as she starts pumping into me at a furious pace, she muffles my moans by kissing me, she curls her fingers as she pulls them down and my knees buckle, she's holding me up, my body trembles as i come, my eyes rolling back into my skull. When I regain enough strength to stand on my own I shift our positions. We kiss slowly, tongues clashing for a few seconds and I pull her Cheerio's top over her head and I unclip her bra with ease, adding it to the sea of clothes at our feet and take a nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, tweaking the other one with my thumb. She lets out a moan close to a sigh and melts into my touch, she puts a finger underneath my chin and tilts my head up to kiss her, I oblige kissing her while my hand pulls her thigh up, She jumps up and hooks her ankles around my back, allowing me and the wall to support her weight. I move her panties to the side and enter her with two fingers, her nails dig into my back as she moans in pleasure. I curl my finger like she did to me and she also lets out a small shriek of pleasure, but her body also buckles and I realise that I must've found her g-spot again.

"Don't you dare stop doing that Marley Rose!" She growls into my ear and I repeat the action a few times before she buries her face into my neck and her nails dig into my back harder, her walls clench around my fingers as she cries out in pleasure into my neck I continue pumping in and out of her to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible before she goes completely limp. She yawns and I giggle.

"You can't fall asleep here silly, get dressed. She mumbles incoherently before nuzzling into my neck and sighing contently. I giggle at her cuteness before kissing her cheek. I stretch so that my mouth is right next to her ear.

"Kitty! Get up this instant! Robin needs feeding!" I yell in my best imitation of Coach Sue's voice, which is horrible, but Kitty doesn't seem to know the difference and starts awake falling from me and landing on the floor in a heap. I can't help but double over in laughter when she targets a sleepy glare at me.

**Chapter three! Yay! Please review.**

**Love you all.**

**-EmoChildP**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guys, thank you so much for all of your reviews, they really make my day. I don't think this will become any more of a story, maybe, but it's not likely, this is just a short and to the point fic, nothing drastic will happen in it so it will end in i dunno... 6 more chapters... maybe 7, it depends. But anyway enjoy the chapter.**

My palms are sweaty as i check my makeup and run my brush through my hair for a sixth time.

"Marley, dear, you're not going to have any hair left if you keep brushing it like that!" My mom exclaims. I check the clock, 19:45.

"Ok mom, can we go, she said eight!" I rattle nervously, I'm so excited for our date tonight but I'm so scared too, I straighten my clothes, a simple white long sleeved v-neck and jeans with pumps to finish off the look. My mom chuckles.

"She'll just have to wait then; I want to take a picture of you." My mom said, snapping a picture with a small camera. She puts the camera down and I rush off to the car.

Breadstix looks a bit different, it's a lot darker than I remember when I came here with Jake, I climb out of the car and walk in cautiously. The waiter looks at me and smiles.

"Ms. Rose?" I nod. "Welcome." He leads me further inside and I see that there's little lights framing the walls giving a soft glow in addition to the dimmed lights, there's no one else in the restaurant except for Kitty, she's standing in front of a table with a candle lit in the middle of it, It's strange to see her in normal clothes, She's wearing a white hoodie and white skinny jeans ending in white gladiator sandals. Her blonde hair is spilled over her shoulders and she only has a light touch of makeup. She smiles and reaches behind her back; she pulls out a single rose from her back and hands it to me.

"Hi." She says cutely and normally I would giggle but i'm in shock.

"Hey, this is amazing!" I say, taking the rose.

"Oh, yeah, I just booked the entire restaurant, bam, no one else here, then I came in early and decorated the place, the old look was worn so I gave it a new one." She says with a shoulder shrug, I swoon; she booked an entire restaurant for our date?

"You booked a whole restaurant for our date?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, was it too much? Because I just thought that you should be treated like a queen, you deserve it." She says simply, as if she were stating that the sky is blue. My cheeks seem to catch fire as a blush spreads over my face.

"Kitty, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me and this..." I say gesturing to the restaurant. "... Is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, thank you!" I say pulling her in for a hug. She separates and pulls my chair out for me, I sit, giggling. She sits down across from me, the waiter gives us each a menu and I open it, the first thing I notice? No prices, anywhere, it has the dishes and pictures of the dishes but not a single price. I look at Kitty, confused.

"I want you to order whatever you want and I was sure that you wouldn't if you saw the price was 'too high' so I got them to make custom menus." She says with air quotes around the 'too high' part. Seriously? She's gone to so much trouble for me. I look at all the different dishes and my stomach growls embarrassingly, If Kitty heard, she didn't say anything, for that, I'm thankful. The waiter comes back for our drink orders and Kitty smiles at him.

"A bottle of your best wine please." She says and he nods before heading towards the kitchen. I look at her, stunned but she just smiles sweetly. "What would you like to eat?" I snap out of my shock and look at the menu again.

"Uh, what are you having?" I ask, truthfully, I'm really not sure what to order.

"I'm having the steak; I have the same every time I come here because it's so good." She says. I nod and look at the steak she pointed out to me; it looks like a lot to eat... well, for me anyways. I'm still seeing the eating disorder counsellor. Kitty sees my inner struggle and she takes my hand in hers.

"Marley, it's ok if you can't eat it all." She says while looking into my eyes, hazel burns with sincerity and I smile.

"Ok, then I'll have the same." She nods and leans back against her seat, but doesn't let go of my hand. The waiter comes back and pours the expensive wine in our glasses, we order our food and he disappears again.

"How are things going at the counsellor?" she asks in a soft tone.

"They're going ok, I still can't eat a lot but I'm getting there." I say with a weak smile, she looks like I just told her that she won the lottery.

"That's good!" She says with a squeeze to my hand, she lifts it up and kisses my knuckles softly. The waiter brings our food and we eat with small bouts of conversation or soft murmurs, the silences are comfortable. I end up finishing my food and she smiles then the highlight of the night, she gets up and offers a hand to me. "Marley Rose, will you do me the extreme honour of dancing with me?" I giggle and take her hand.

"We don't have music..." I say she just smiles.

"I've got it covered." She says, leading me to a little open area. She pulls me close to her and rests her head on my shoulder, and then ever so softly, she starts singing.

**When the rain is blowing in your face**

**And the whole world is on your case**

**I can offer you a warm embrace**

**To make you feel my love**

**When the evening shadows and the**

**Stars appear**

**And there's no one there to dry your**

**Tears**

**I could hold you for a million years**

**To make you feel my love**

She's soothing me with her voice as we dance slowly, as close to each other as we can possibly get. Her breath is tickling me as she sings softly, sending shivers through my body.

**I know you haven't made your mind up**

**Yet**

**But I'd never do you wrong**

**I've known it from the moment we **

**Met**

**No doubt in my mind where you belong**

I smile at the lyrics, and hold her slightly tighter, enjoying the feeling of being in her hold.

**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue**

**I'd go crawling down the avenue**

**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**

**To make you feel my love**

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**

**And on the highway of regret**

**The winds of change are blowing wild**

**And free**

**You aint seen nothing like me yet**

Her voice is strong but gentle, as she sings for me.

**I could make you happy, make your**

**Dreams come true**

**Nothing that I wouldn't do**

**Go to the ends of the earth for you**

**To make you feel my love**

**To make you feel my love.**

She ends the song as tears prick my eyes.

"Kitty, that was perfect, everything is perfect." I say, nuzzling into her neck and breathing in the scent of honey and apples. She pays the bill, while distracting me, and leads me to her car; she opens the passenger door and lets me in before getting in on her side. I direct her to my house as we make small talk, once we're there she walks me too my porch.

"Thank you Kitty, the night was just amazing; I actually don't want it to end." I say with a content sigh as I hug her. She then leans back slightly and kisses me romantically, It's perfect, just perfect, slow and unhurried, unlike the previous kisses we shared. She pulls away again but before she goes she caresses my cheek softly, the touch is so gentle that a tear escapes from my eye; she wipes it away with the pad of her thumb softly.

"It's my pleasure, see you at school Marls." She says leaning in once more to peck my cheek and then peck my lips.

(The next day)

"So, girl, give me deets!" Unique says excitedly, snapping me out of my daydream. Kitty was so sweet, this morning i found a single rose outside, on my porch, and then another one in my locker.

"It was amazing, she was amazing, it was so perfect that i'm slightly overwhelmed. She redecorated Breadstix and booked the entire restaurant just for us, she hung up little lights and got a rose and candles and custom made menus and she sang and we danced and it was just so unbelievable." I say dreamily. Unique squeals.

"So you and Wilde-Cat? I never thought that would happen." Unique says. "I also never saw her as the romantic type." She says and I laugh.

"Me neither, but she is!" I say.

"Who's what now?" I hear a familiar voice say behind me, talk about rain on my parade, my mood becomes glum.

"Hey Jake, oh, no one." I say in fake kindness.

"I'm sorry I stood you up yesterday I had... things... yea, things to do." Jake says and flashes his Puckerman smile. He didn't stand me up, I didn't confirm with him.

"That's cool." I spit through gritted teeth.

"So, hey, how about next Friday?" Suddenly I see a flash of red and blonde and an uncontrollable smile breaks out across my face. She stands at her locker, staring at Jake curiously... and a little defensively with a touch of her icy glare to finish the look, she turns to her locker, opening it.

"Yeah sure Jake." I say without knowing what he asked and rush off to Kitty.

"Hi!" I say to her and she smiles.

"Hey Marls, what did coconut-Jew want?" She asks with an icy bite.

"Oh Jake? I don't know, I wasn't listening." I say honestly and she chuckles, her face relaxing and the defensiveness in her posture leaving. The day goes by in a blur and I find myself in Glee, she's sitting in front sending me flirtatious wink every now and then, smirking at me as I shiver, the power this girl has over me... I look at her, her Cheerio's skirt is really short and it shows off her amazing legs, I bite my lower lip and move my eyes back to hers. She noticed that I was checking her out because she's also looking at me, her eyes look a bit darker than usual, I know that look... She jumps up, rambling something about needing to speak with me to Mr. Schue and takes my hand, leading me to the bathroom, once we're through the door I waste no time and immediately push Kitty over the sink, she yelps in surprise because normally she's the one who takes control. Her hands are trapped under her chest and she's relatively immobile. I pull her panties down and push her skirt up while pinning her to the sink. I run my fingers along her inner thighs and she lets out a pathetic whine.

"Marleyyy..." Her voice is pure arousal and I lightly graze her center with my finger. "Please..." She begs, her voice is strained and I smirk. I enter her from behind and she moans, her voice is dripping with lust as she squirms. I pump into her at an agonizingly slow pace as she writhes beneath me, begging for more, I know she wants to touch me, I know she wants to kiss me but I keep her pinned, torturing her slowly. I lean over her and kiss her neck, sucking as hard as I can. She lets out another sound of surprise. We've been having sex for a while but neither one of us gave hickys to the other... well.. until now. I kiss up her neck and nibble on her earlobe, she moans again and I speed up my movements until her walls clench around my fingers and I feel a rush of wetness.I let her ride out her orgasm, slowing my fingers down considerably. Once she's relaxed I pull out of her and let her go. She immediately gets up and spins around, kissing me furiously as I moan into her mouth, she kisses my jaw and then moves to my pulse point, sucking, hard.

"Kitty..." I start protesting but she cuts me off.

"Now we're even." She says, admiring her work I look in the mirror to see a large pink mark on my otherwise unmarked neck, it actually turns me on... She seems to be admiring her own hicky, she then bends over, her back to me, giving me quite a show, and pulls her panties up. Then connects our lips again; it's another soft kiss, sweet and caring, polar opposite of what I want right now. "You're coming to my house tonight, I want to try something, and you'll love it." She purrs seductively into my ear before leaving me in the bathroom... still worked up.

**Ok so the next chapter won't be up in less than a month, Moving continents and all.**

**Love you all**

**-EmoChildP**


End file.
